The gas chromatograph described in Patent document 1 is one of this type of gas chromatograph.
The gas chromatograph described in Patent document 1 is formed by connecting together in series an oxidization reaction unit in which is housed an oxidization catalyst that oxidizes a sample gas using an oxidizing gas so as to create an oxidation sample gas, a reduction reaction unit in which is housed a reduction catalyst that reduces the oxidation sample gas using a reducing gas so as to create an oxidation reduction sample gas, and an analyzing unit that analyzes predetermined constituents contained in the sample gases.